


Dream Smp (The fall)

by MadzIs_On



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadzIs_On/pseuds/MadzIs_On
Summary: My own plot for the smp that includes first person reading!





	1. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First of all I would like to say thank you for reading! I know how hard it can be to sit down and stare at a screen for a while but I really do appreciate it. This work is not anything sexual or anything romantic, I just had some cool idea I wanted to put into play! If you like Tommyinnit, Tubbo, Wilbur, and L'Manburg, you'll especially like this too!

I felt the warm air brush over my limp body, my back pressed against the cold floor I was lying on.  
I slowly open my eyes to see the bright sun piercing my vision, forcing me to block it’s bright rays with my arm. After my eyes finally adjusted, I slowly moved my arm away to reveal where I was. The ruins of what seemed to be an old house, which was now blown up, only rubble, broken brick walls and shattered windows remained. I started moving my stiff muscles to sit up, ignoring the ache that followed. I glanced at the floor I was sitting on, it looked to be once used for crafting, but now was stained with black ash, crumbling a little every time I moved. I slowly started to stand up, being patient with my limbs to make sure I would not fall. This place seemed to be hanging on only by a thin thread. In front of me was an oak plank path that connected most of the builds that people before me created. I took in a deep breath, the smells of ash and fresh air filled my lungs. I felt a pang of worry and confusion spread through my body as I started walking away from the destroyed house. 

After hours of walking around and admiring buildings and searching for any signs of life, I came across a big crater that led straight down to bedrock. My stomach started to feel nauseous as I approached the edge of this crater, pebbles and dirt fell off the edge into the deep pit as I came to a stop. There seemed to be something here that was worth destroying, or at least that’s what it looked like. Bad memories I guessed, but there was no one around to tell me.  
Or at least that’s what I thought.  
All of a sudden, I heard the sound of someone slipping which made me jump. The noise of this uninvited guest came from the right of me, where a dark cave stood.  
My body went still as I saw a dark figure looming in the cave, using the darkness as a disguise. “Who are you?” Said the voice. Whoever it sounded young, about my age I guessed. They also had a british accent that was very noticeable. I tried to think of my name, but came up empty handed, which made me panic.  
“I-i’m nobody.” I said, fear filling my vocal chords.  
“Well you’re obviously not nobody,” answered the voice, “Reveal yourself now.”  
“I- don’t really- know how to do that,” I answered back.  
“How the hell do you not know how to reveal yourself?” Said the voice with a little more aggression in their tone. “What’s your name idiot?”  
“That’s what i’m trying to say, I don’t know my name.” I answered back with annoyance filling my voice, making forget about the panic and fear I had seconds ago.  
“What? Well, you seem to be harmless.” Said the voice.Then, the figure started moving towards the exit of the cave, I could see the ends of a leather trench couch appear first, before a boy slowly walked out and approached me. He was tall, he had blonde hair and wore a red bandana that was tied over his neck. Besides the trench coat, he had on a white t-shirt that had red sleeves, and he also wore bluejeans. He had light blue eyes. and had many scratches and scars on his arms and hands. He also had a scar that was on his jawline and ended right under his left eye. His face for the most part seemed relaxed, but I could see the curiosity and cautiousness in his eyes.  
“I’m Tommy.” Said the boy, “And you’re coming with me.

End.


	2. Chapter Two: Friend or Abductor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has now taken you from this unexplored new world and kept you safe in his house, but you can't decide why he has done this, or why he won't let you leave.
> 
> Again I would like to recognize that this story is not in any way sexualizing any Dream Smp members and that this is based off their characters not the actual creators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Again I would like to recognize that this story is not in any way sexualizing any Dream Smp members and that this is based off their characters not the actual creators.
> 
> I accept any notes or suggestions, but please no hate :)

Diary Entry: 1  
Day: 14  
Tuesday

It has been about two weeks since I woke up here.  
Tommy and I have been taking camp in a house built into a hill.  
He hasn't let me leave this place since he found me, probably because he’s afraid i’ll escape, but he keeps using the excuse that “someone might kidnap me.”  
He says this place is home, but the more I find myself circling it’s walls the more I feel like I'm in a prison.  
I've been thinking of theories of my presence in this new world I now inhabit.  
Was I sent here? Was it for a reason? What’s my Purpose? Why can’t I remember my name either?  
The days are starting to feel so repetitive that Tommy made me start writing to “spot the differences in the days” because he “could not stand my complaining anymore.”  
Sometimes I can’t stand his anger issues, He calls me “Girl,” I hate it, I also don’t feel like I need to explain why.  
I just want to leave, to explore this world, but Tommy is very keen on keeping me here.  
I keep asking him how long he plans to keep me here but he never gives me a full answer.  
Maybe tomorrow something will happen, but one thing I know for certain is that I am not spending the rest of my life here. 

Diary Entry: 2  
Day: 16  
Thursday

It rained today.  
I watched the rain fall on the wooden path from the only window in the hill house.  
I named this place the hill house because it makes it sound better than it actually is.  
When Tommy woke up this morning and looked out the window and saw the rain he looked more bothered then usual, he later explained that he hates the rain, which made me like him less. At this point I thought liking him less could be impossible but here we are.  
While Tommy was away mining, I snuck out of the hill house.  
When I walked away from the dry house into a cold, wet world, I can’t even describe how alive it made me feel.  
I remember it all. The cold breeze, the fog. The feeling of the rain softly landing on my skin, making the area it touched spread with goosebumps.  
The pace of my heart beating fastly with excitement.  
After about a minute of joy. I felt sadness rush through me, and then a tear ran down my face.  
After about five minutes I started crying.  
It only lasted a couple of minutes though. And when I stopped crying, I rested my tired body in the grass and fell asleep.  
When Tommy found me, he was not mad, or even disappointed.  
I remember waking up, and at first feeling disappointment because the rain was gone, then I saw him walking towards the house. My heart dropped as I watched him finally notice me in the grass, and after he saw me, he started walking towards me.  
Instead of getting up to stand, or even running in the house. I just let my head fall back down on the soft bed of grass I was laying on.  
I saw him out of the corner of my eye sit right next to me.  
He didn’t say anything, he just sat there, staring at the sky, admiring the sunset.  
After a moment, he said “Fell asleep in the rain?”  
I smiled a little before it quickly faded away. He probably noticed how tired my eyes looked.  
“Yes, if you give it a chance, the rain can be quite comforting.” I said back to him.  
I looked over to see Tommy still looking up to the sky, his blonde hair had been drenched by the rain water, streaks of it hung down on his face.  
His eyes in that moment never looked calmer, the blue in them showed more than ever as well.  
I liked seeing the side of him that seemed at peace, to see what he was really like with all of his walls down. But it didn't last for long until he snapped out of that state.  
“We should get back inside.” He said, and I didnt protest and followed him in.  
Today Was definitely my favorite day so far.  
I hope more days will be like this. And maybe, just maybe, he’ll let me leave.

Diary Entry: 3  
Day: 20  
Monday

Tommy and I have gotten a lot closer since Thursday.  
It has been nice to laugh with him, and to get to know him, but he still wont let me outside.  
Friday night I finally opened up about how much it bothered me to not know my name, and how the Hill House felt like a prison, and he took it well!  
He told me that “he doesn’t want to keep me locked away either,” and that “He will let me leave soon.” It actually gave me a lot more comfort than I thought it would.  
We spent all Saturday trying to figure out my name.  
The best way to describe that day is that it was a rollercoaster of losing hope then gaining it again.  
After a while we shortened full names to nicknames to see if it would change anything, but it didn’t.  
Sunday morning a breakthrough finally happened.  
It came to me like a dream, and then when I woke up I just yelled it out. “M!”  
Tommy jumped up from his bed in fear, then looked over at me.  
“You scared the hell out of me! What did you even say?!”  
“M!”  
“And what is that supposed to mean?”  
“I think that’s the first letter of my name, M!”  
For about an hour we went through every name we knew that started with an M, but nothing sounded familiar.  
I started to lose hope, but Tommy smiled at me and said, “I see this as an absolute win! And until we figure out your real name i’ll call you M, it sounds pretty cool too!  
I smiled back at him and said “yeah, M is good for now.” Then we both fell asleep for the night.  
I’m happy to have an actual name now, or kind of one at least. But I still want to go outside, or see new people, but whenever I mention it to Tommy he just changes the subject or gets pretty annoyed, so I just stopped asking.  
I do believe Tommy that he will one day let me outside, so until then I will just wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Again I would like to recognize that this story is not in any way sexualizing any Dream Smp members and that this is based off their characters not the actual creators.
> 
> I accept any notes or suggestions, but please no hate :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! I would love to have input or advice for the chapter! This "book" though is just for entertainment purposes and is nothing serious. :)


End file.
